The Voice Olimpo
by house of hades
Summary: The Voice Olimpo, apresentado por Apolo. Os jurados do "episódio" são Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse e Tyson.


A música de fundo toca e luzes se acendem enquanto a plateia vai à loucura. Um grande slogan escrito "The Voice Olimpo" está pendurado no meio do palco, e há um grande holofote apontado para ele. Nesse momento, entrou um homem bronzeado, forte e alto, com cabelos loiros e um grande sorriso. Apolo acenou para a plateia.

Garotas na última fileira ergueram cartazes com os dizeres "Apolo me come", "Apolo é quente", "Eu sou Apoliguete" e também tinha um escrito "Apolo é puro glamour e sedução", entre vários outros.

- Olá meninas! – ele falou ao microfone, e, a reação espontânea foram quatorze meninas chorando e tendo ataques de fangirling; Apolo deu uma piscadela para elas e voltou à se dirigir à toda a plateia – Olá criaturas do Olimpo e Mundo Inferior! Deuses e deusas, e, em especial, neste episódio teremos a inédita presença de nossos heróis: Annabeth Chase, Clarisse la Rue, Percy Jackson e Tyson... – ele verificou anotações na própria mão – Só Tyson. – e sorriu – Eles serão os jurados desta semana, pessoal. Deem as boas vindas!

Entraram Annabeth, Percy, Tyson e Clarisse, em ordem. Annabeth tinha o cabelo preso por uma trança lateral, calça jeans e uma blusa do acampamento. Percy também usava uma blusa do acampamento, assim como todos os outros. Clarisse usava a bandana de sempre na cabeça. Todos cumprimentaram a plateia, e se sentam nas cadeiras à frente do palco e de costas para o público e as câmeras da TV Hefesto.

- Então, o quão emocionante está sendo? – Apolo sorriu.

Tyson fixou os olhos no deus do sol como se assistisse à um filme, muito concentrado. Annabeth e Clarisse (porque nem todos são de pedra), por um estante esqueceram o que estavam fazendo ali. Percy estava indiferente, olhando em volta.

- Ah.. Er... Muito emocionante, senhor Apolo. – Annabeth respondeu, balbuciando.

Clarisse pegou seu copo de água para beber um gole, mas cuspiu tudo.

- Essa água tá na validade?!

- Clarisse, água nem mesmo tem validade! – Percy exclamou.

- Cale a boca, pequena sereia, eu estou me resolvendo. – ela levantou da cadeira e olhou para os produtores num canto escondido do palco – Ô produção, isso tá certo? Vocês tão querendo me envenenar, só pode! Além disso...

- Clarisse! Água não tem validade! – Annabeth exclamou

- Oh, podemos ver que alguns jurados não se dão muito bem. – Apolo confidenciou à plateia.

- Obrigado, Annabeth. – Percy disse.

- Mas eu matei um drakon. – Clarisse resmungou.

- Tem Todinho? – Tyson perguntou

- É o que? – Percy disse em resposta ao irmão. Annabeth não podia deixar de morrer de vergonha, e já estava terminando de beber a água, pois era o que fazia para disfarçar.

- Todinho! – Tyson disse, com o olho brilhando

- Ô produção! – Clarisse gritou, ficando em pé no chão – Isso é uma brincadeira?! Vocês tão de palhaçada comigo? Cadê a minha água?! Agora também traz o Todinho pro garoto e a gente acaba logo com essa joça!

- Ah, e mais uma água por favor! – Annabeth disse

- Duas! – Percy adicionou

- Dezoito! – Tyson gritou – Yay! Agora vai ter Todinho pra todo mundo!

- Traz umas dezoito garrafas de água então! – Clarisse gritou.

- Mas não era Todinho?

- Traz um engradado de Todinho também! – Clarisse gritou mais alto.

- Vocês querem mais alguma coisa? – Apolo perguntou, sentado no chão, jogando cartas sozinho.

- Tem biscoito? – Tyson perguntou – Tyson gosta de biscoito!

- Menino, você já ouviu falar em obesidade infantil?! – Clarisse exclamou para Tyson.

- Dá pra ser ou tá difícil?! – Percy falou alto.

- Cala a boca, pequena sereia. – Clarisse debochou, pondo os pés em cima da mesa.

- Annabeth, diz pra ela como eu não sou uma sereia! – ele gritou sob os delírios de fangirling das meninas da plateia.

- Ele não é uma sereia! – ela defendeu o namorado.

- Eu não sou uma sereia! Eu ando com as duas pernas! – ele gritou sob o barulho.

- E tem uma ótima terceira perna, ok? – Annabeth gritou, e fez-se silêncio no estúdio.

- É O QUE?! – Atena gritou da plateia.

- Ai meus deuses... – Percy enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- ANNABETH CHASE, EU... – Atena começou a gritar.

- Vamos para os comerciais. – Apolo anunciou e sorriu.

Entrou Íris apoiada sob uma mesa com vários aparelhos e cubos transparentes.

- Pra que assistir à crises familiares?! Vamos agora falar da nova Teck Pix 3000! A filmadora mais vendida do Olimpo! – ela abre um sorriso enorme – E vocês, telespectadores, devem estar se perguntando do porque a sua deusa linda, maravilhosa, esperta, magnífica e Sra.-bandeira-gay está anunciando esse comercial. Porque além de filmadora, mp3, mp4, mp5, câmera, pen-drive, tablet, absorvente OB e controle remoto universal, a mais nova função da Teck Pix 3000 é efetuar mensagens de Íris! Isso mesmo! Mensagens de Íris! – ela segura uma Teck Pix 3000 – Agora as suas mensagens de Íris terão uma conta mensal! Ligue agora para o portal Íris Magnífica para saber mais! Os primeiros que ligarem nos próximos vinte minutos terão o maior desconto dos últimos Éons! Não perca tempo! Ligue antes das linhas congestionarem! É o número que aparece no seu televisor! – Íris sorriu e tudo se diluiu.

Agora Afrodite estava em um salão de beleza sentada em uma cadeira estofada com um tecido plástico rosa choque. Um homem cuidava dos seus cabelos, que agora eram escuros e caíam lisos até a cintura.

- Paulinho! O que eu faço para fazer a minha escova durar mais, mesmo com Poseidon molhando tudo?! – ela ergueu as mãos e abre a boca como se estivesse espantada, e olha para a câmera com, desta vez, olhos azuis.

- Ah, Didi, você não tá nem sabendo dos babados fortes, né amiga?! Agora tem a nova linha "Afrodite Sedução Para Garotas Com Cabelos de Miojo", menina! É só dar uma espreizada e PUFF! Cabelos boi-lambeu de qualidade!

- É mesmo, Paulinho?! Mas onde eu compro esse verdadeiro milagre da beleza?

- Nas melhores farmácias do Olimpo, meu bem!

- Ah, então to indo comprar agora, amore! – ela levantou da cadeira, abraçou Paulinho e saiu do salão.

No fim do comercial apareceram várias Afrodites juntas e totalmente diferentes. Se lia em uma legenda "Agora também para cabelos de ninfas e dríades!"

Entrou Hera, sentada em uma cadeira de pernas cruzadas, um vestido bege e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Havia uma plateia atrás dela.

- Você tem problemas com seus familiares? Seus amigos? Entes queridos e próximos? Quais são os problemas da sua vida? Você não tem mais ninguém? Então mande a sua carta para o meu programa, aqui na TV Hefesto, Casos de Família! Aqui nós discutimos tudo, sem delongas! – ela sorri – Você pode mandar uma carta ou um e-mail, mais informações no site " casosdefamilia"! - Hera sorriu e a tela ficou escura.

- Agora estamos de volta com The Voice Olimpo! – Apolo anunciou, com a volta do programa – E, como eu já havia lhes dito, os convidados de hoje são os campistas e heróis Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Clarisse la Rue e Tyson! Podem aplaudir!

A câmera se direcionou para a mesa onde os campistas estavam. Haviam dezoito garrafas d'agua sob a mesa, e um engradado de Todinho, que estava sendo consumido por Tyson.

- Bom, o nosso primeiro participante é um herói. Vive no chalé de Hefesto, e é insuportavelmente hiperativo. Com vocês, Leo Valdez!

Leo entra no palco com as mãos pegando fogo, e meninas na plateia começaram à ter ataques de fangirling. Cartazes eram erguidos, alguns tinham escrito "Leo mais quente que Apolo", "Leo vem acender meu fogo", "Minha cama quebrou, vem consertar", "Leo me come" e "TEAM LEO".{quem leu a Marca de Atena vai entender}

Apolo abraça Leo, que cumprimenta os jurados, a plateia e dá uma piscada pras garotas, as quais começaram a ficar mais animadas.

- Então, Leo. Você, cantor?

- Não. Eu não sou cantor, só apostei com os Stolls qual de nós seria o pior. Quem for ganha um dracma. – ele sorriu, com uma pitada de jeito Leo, o que fez as meninas gritarem.

- Pera, você tá aqui por causa de um dracma?! – Annabeth perguntou, desvencilhando-se das garrafas d'agua que rolavam pela mesa dos jurados.

- A vida não tá fácil pra ninguém!

Todos riram.

- Então, nos diga, o que você vai cantar. – Apolo perguntou.

- Vou cantar Eu Vi Gnomos {isso é uma música de verdade procurem no Youtube, é de um cara chamado Tihuana}, senhor Apolo.

Apolo arregalou os olhos claros para o garoto.

- Claro, claro, filho. – Apolo suspirou - Pode botar a música, produção.

Entrou a música.

"Gnomos eu vi lá em marte, gnomos por todas as partes.

Na relva, na selva crescente gnomos em torno da gente.

Eles querem nos ajudar e nós não devemos temer.

Gnomos ensinam a amar, gnomos nos fazem viver.

Eu vi gnomos... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa. Eu vi duendes.

Eu vi gnomos... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa. Eu vi duendes.

Gnomos não fumam cigarro, cigarro só verde e amarelo.

Gnomos ficam sossegados em baixo de seus cogumelos.

E a população dos gnomos exorbita-se a cada segundo.

Gnomos, querem ajudar, vamos lá dominar os casmurros.

Eu vi gnomos... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa. Eu vi duendes.

Eu vi gnomos... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa. Eu vi duendes.

Gnomos não nascem do pé, gnomos não brotam do chão.

E a mente fluente é que é seu meio de reprodução.

Gnomos são nossos amigos, gnomos não são perigosos.

Gnomos são inofensivos e amigos dos mais grandiosos.

Eu vi gnomos... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa. Eu vi duendes (eu vi gnomo).

Eu vi gnomos... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa. Eu vi duendes (eu vi gnomo).

Eu vi gnomos... ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa. Eu vi duendes (eu vi gnomo)."

Quando Leo terminou a música, os jurados olham incrédulos para ele.

- Então, como eu fui?

Tyson estava chorando. Ele levantou a placa que estava escrito o número 10.

- Dez, dez, dez... – ele assoou o nariz na barra da camiseta – Foi tão... lindo! – Tyson voltou a chorar.

Leo suspirou em desânimo.

- Três – Annabeth disse, firme, segurando a placa mas segurando o riso – Mal posso esperar pelos Stolls.

- Vou dar cinco, porque eu quero te deixar mal, mas não posso dar zero, então é um meio termo. – Clarisse disse, arrancando um Todinho do engradado, enquanto segurava a placa.

- Eu dou isso. – Percy disse, mostrando a placa, enquanto tentava evitar que 6 garrafas d'agua caíssem sobre ele mesmo. Leo suspirou de novo, e Percy observou que havia um 9 na placa – Ah, foi mau. – Ele desvirou, e agora a nota era 6.

- Valeu, gente! – Leo agradece aos juízes e à plateia.

- Antes de você ir, Leo, tem algum recado pra alguém especial? – Apolo perguntou.

- Er... Ahnn... EU SHIPPO FRAZEL, OK? FILHAS DE AFRODITE TÔ LIVRE PRA VIVER, VEM NI MIM QUE HOJE EU TÔ FACINHO! REKALKI AQUI BATE E VOLTA, ADIOS MUCHACHOS – e saiu correndo para os bastidores.

- Ah, isso foi aleatório. – Apolo não pôde deixar de comentar.

- Nem me fale. – Percy disse.

Tyson continuava chorando.

- Bem, agora, nossa próxima – Apolo olha novamente suas anotações na palma da mão – Bem, nossa próxima atração é Rachel.

Annabeth arregalou os olhos.

- Essa eu pago pra ver. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto Percy a encarava com medo de seu olhar.

Rachel subiu ao palco, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela usava uma calça jeans Capri toda manchada de tinta, uma blusa verde escura e uma jaqueta. Ela abraçou Apolo por longos segundos, o que a fez ficar com as orelhas vermelhas, até que cumprimentou a plateia e os jurados.

- E então, Rachel, nos diga. O que você vai cantar? – o deus do sol perguntou.

- Pera, o que?! – Rachel virou de costas para ver o slogan do programa – Gente, eu to no programa errado! Era pra eu estar em "Na Cozinha Com Héstia"!

Rachel saiu correndo do palco antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma objeção.

- Oi? – Percy indagou

- Ela não teve coragem. – Annabeth disse, bebendo um gole d'agua. Clarisse tomava um Todinho.

Tyson parou de chorar, mas esfregava seu olho grande e castanho.

- Ok, a próxima participação é da semideusa mais... – um sátiro correu até o palco e falou no ouvido do deus; Apolo assentiu e o sátiro saiu – Piper não pôde vir. Uma pena, e agora temos apenas dois candidatos, pessoal!

Clarisse bufou.

- Ô produção! Eu tô com fome, dá pra algum ser trazer qualquer coisa que eu possa comer pra eu não morrer de fome?! – ela bufou de novo – Grata, eu!

- A delicadeza dela ainda me impressiona. – Percy comentou com Annabeth, ao seu lado.

- Nem me fale.

- Eu ouvi isso, pequena sereia. – Clarisse olhou para Annabeth – Você eu respeito, mas ele nem tem como ser respeitado. Olha a cara da criatura.

- O que tem de errado com a minha cara?! – Percy retrucou.

- Você tem uma cara de retardado. Me lembra um garoto que estudava comigo no jardim de infância. Ele vivia me irritando, até o dia daquele incidente e... Deixa pra lá.

- VOCÊ MATOU O GAROTO?! – Percy levantou da cadeira, num salto.

- Claro que não! – Clarisse revirou os olhos – Seu palerma eu só fui expulsa por jogar ele na lata de lixo – Clarisse sorriu, orgulhosa – Ninguém encontrou ele até a hora da saída. É uma ótima sensação de liberdade, ser expulsa.

- Ai meus deuses... – Annabeth suspirou.

- Acabou o Todinho. – Tyson olhou pra Clarisse – Pede mais?

- Ô produção, cadê meu lanche? Agora quero mais um engradado de Todinho, e acho bom que venha logo!

Apolo cortou a profunda discussão.

- Nossa próxima atração é o herói que mais causa ataques de fangirling, o depressivo mais... – Apolo relê as anotações na sua mão – O mais gostoso, o mais solitário e revoltado {e _**meu**_}. Aplausos para Nico di Angelo!

Nico entrou no palco do programa com um jeans surrado, uma blusa de uma banda chamada Simple Plan e o cabelo bagunçado. Garotas na plateia gritavam e choravam, e levantam cartazes como "Nico me come", "Nico, me leva pro Submundo", "Nico te amo", "Nico vem jogar Mitomagia no chalé 69 comigo" e alguns outros. Nico cumprimentou Apolo, os jurados e a plateia. As garotas jogaram sutiãs e flores nele.

- Isso foi uma recepção calorosa, não é? – Apolo indagou

- Foi. – Nico sorriu

- E, só pra saber, Nico, você ficaria com alguma fan?

- Claro. – Nico piscou para as garotas, que gritavam e choravam; uma desmaiou.

- Então, nos diga, o que você vai fazer?

- Eu vou cantar uma música da minha banda preferida, Simple Plan. Se chama "I'm Just a Kid".

- Ótimo, vamos ver então.

A música começou.

"I woke up it was seven

Waited till eleven

Just to figure out that no one would call

I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone?

When you're spending everyday on your own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed

Staring at these four walls again

I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time

Everyone's got somewhere to go

And they're gonna leave me here on my own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me...

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid (5x)

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world (2x)

Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight

Nobody cares tonight

'cause I'm just kid tonight"

A música terminou.

Todas as garotas estavam tendo ataques de fangirling.

- Nossa, até que não foi ruim, garoto. – Apolo comentou – Jurados?

Annabeth ergueu uma placa com um número 8.

Na placa de Clarisse havia um número 2 rabiscado.

Percy deu nota 7,5.

Tyson deu 10.

- Valeu, gente. – Nico agradeceu.

- Você tem algo para dizer pra alguém especial? – Apolo pressionou Nico.

- Beijos pro recalque. – Nico disse e saiu do palco, quando duas outras garotas começaram a chorar e outra desmaiou.

Apolo andou até o outro lado do palco, lendo um cartão, que tirou do bolso.

- Agora temos apenas um única apresentação, pessoal! – Apolo anunciou, e voltou a ler o cartão – Com vocês, os terríveis, badass, talentosos, irados, lindos, glamorosos, maravilhosos, modelos da Hollister, ... Quem modificou isso?!

- Ah, gente! Assim vocês deixam a gente sem graça, né! – Connor Stoll subiu ao palco com seu irmão Travis.

Ambos vestiam calças apertadas e blusas xadrez. Travis segurava um violão, e Connor levava um acordeom.

- Olá, Travis, Connor. – Apolo cumprimentou os irmãos, que o cumprimentaram, depois os jurados e a plateia, onde uma série de garotas tinham ataques fangirling com cartazes "Um é bom, Dois me deixam louca", "Stolls me comam", "Travis você é meu", "Connor você é meu", "Os DOIS são meus", e outros piores.

- Hoje nós vamos tocar um grande sucesso! – Anunciou Travis – Se chama Maria Chiquinha!

- Bota a música, produção! – Gritou Connor

Entrou a música.

Travis:

O que que você foi fazer no mato, Maria Chiquinha? O que foi fazer no mato?

Connor:

Eu precisava cortar lenha, Genaro, meu bem Eu precisava cortar lenha

Travis:

Quem é que tava lá com você, Maria Chiquinha? Quem é que tava lá com você?

Connor:

Era filha de Sádona, Genaro, meu bem Era filha de Sádona

Travis:

Eu nunca vi mulher de culote, Maria Chiquinha Eu nunca vi mulher de culote

Connor:

Era a saia dela amarrada nas pernas, Genaro, meu bem Era a saia dela amarrada nas pernas

Travis:

Eu nunca vi mulher de bigode, Maria Chiquinha Eu nunca vi mulher de bigode

Connor:

Ela tava comendo jamelão, Genaro, meu bem Ela tava comendo jamelão

Travis:

No mês de setembro não dá jamelão, Maria Chiquinha No mês de setembro não dá jamelão

Connor:

Foi uns que deu fora do tempo, Genaro, meu bem Foi uns que deu fora do tempo

Travis:

Então vai buscar uns que eu quero ver, Maria Chiquinha Então vai buscar uns que eu quero ver

Connor:

Os passarinhos comeram tudo, Genaro, meu bem Os passarinhos comeram tudo

Travis:

Então eu vou te cortar a cabeça, Maria Chiquinha Então eu vou te cortar a cabeça

Connor:

Que cocê vai fazer com o resto, Genaro, meu bem? Que cocê vai fazer com o resto?

Travis:

O resto? Pode deixar que eu aproveito

A música acabou.

Annabeth tinha convulsões de tanto rir, assim como os outros. Até Apolo não pôde se segurar. A loira só teve forças para levantar a placa que dava nota 4; Percy deu nota 1; Clarisse deu 5; Tyson não entendeu a música e acabou dando 8.

- Valeu! – Os irmãos gritaram em uníssio, antes de sair correndo, para cobrarem 1 dracma de Leo.

- Bom, chegamos ao fim de mais um programa. – Apolo anunciou – Nós nos vemos semana que vem, aqui na TV Hefesto, em mais um THE VOICE OLIMPO!

Subiram os créditos e terminou o programa.

XXX

Oii meninas! Essa foi uma fic rapidinha feita em uma madrugada, então não reparem a retardadisse. Eu queria avisar que, não, eu não vou abandonar a minha fic "Coisas que os Deuses Não Tem Permissão Para Fazer", é que eu já estou de férias, mas sem tempo nenhum! Juro! Vou continuar quando der, porque eu não acho que eu deva fazer uma coisa cocozenta só pra ser mais rápido. Beijos pra todas! :3

PS: Beijos pro recalque, Nico meu.

PS2: SIMPLE PLAN MELHOR BANDA EVER, NICO TAMBÉM AMA 3


End file.
